Cuphead 2: AnimEated in Action
Cuphead 2: AnimEated in Action is the first fangame of Cuphead. It takes place in the alternate dimension of Inkwell Isle, Animeworld. Plot One day, after the events of Cuphead, Cuphead and Mugman were having a fun time, together. Peaceful life. We go to two unknown people, who are setting up an Ink Machine-like machine called "Color Splatter 1.0" which seems to be finished. Then, one of them hits the switch, there it goes. Soon, a massive shockwave of gray is seen. All the color falls, and everyone is pretty much doomed. Cuphead and Mugman also die, but soon, REFERENCES TO KIRBY! A rainbow spirit save them by painting them back to life. The rainbow spirit suddenly creates a portal under them, and they go to Animeworld. In Animeworld, the rainbow spirit says that to find 20 priestess, which is a alot. Cuphead asks how they're going to do it, the rainbow spirit says that they're gonna do it. Along the way you'll meet a Bothersome Berry/Slime Grunt, who suddenly gets hit by a purple lightning, becoming some sorta anime human. But yeah, what's even worse is that, the Slime Grunt is now powered up. Mugman states how dangerous it is if it strikes the boss fights they had to brawl in the last game. Soon, after alot of tiring battles, they meet Kenya, the first priestess which looks fine to Mugman, not until she turns her head, she's drooling ugly. Cuphead, terrified, thinks that Kenya is actually a terrible beast, and proceeds to fight her. New Mechanics * Normal, Magic, Pierce, and Shadow - Learn 'em all! * Rainbow Paint - This feature is needed to paint your way to victory! * 3d Graphics - 3d world! * Character Selection - Make sure to be READY for the fights! Boss Fights 1/2 is anime, 1/2 is cartoon. 41 Bosses in each world. However, World 4 has 81. The last one is both anime and cartoon. Dawnin' Plains (World 1) # Dunky the Dunker # Pranktone # Zombinator # Flowre # Doppelbanger # Flying Lunchman # Shifty (reference to Bendy) # Cranky Wanky # Digger Himespetchi # Clover Ghost # The Blaze # Crawsover # Witch Jayden # Scissor Wizzor # Nerk Nacker Whacker # Beppi 2.0 # Punchuk # Yo and Yo # Aka Flint # Lost Liz # Dryad Banya Bright Fright Park (World 10) This world is based off of a carnival. #Vincent Van Hoe (credit to Mr. Tuxedo) #Jelly the Octopus #Packed Man #Bait Mate #Applebob #Duck-Luck-Muck #Craniluan #Gorgahockey #Playjor Leegoal Gamer #Itsy #Whacky-Doodle #Ray Van Mista #Far Kade #Olson the Pinball Master #Ribby and Croaks 2.0 #Mr, Wheezy 2.0 #Reege the Jack-in-the-Box #Mr. Rolla #Florious & Sally Stageplay 2.0 #Pouncehouse #Snotsofast #Murply the Berply #Dragging Ball Xavier #The Artisans #Jane the Concert Rockstar #Nyaw Cat #Solar Roller #D.E.D (Dooming Education Dock) #Code-001 (actually just two oozey's) #Kingsley Dice #Miracle Star #Deal Appeal Bright Fright Park (World 10.5) YES, there's more! #Babaknock, the Ali Baba Witch #Skatie Alpine, the Alpine Slide Selkie Playable Characters * Cuphead - Normal. * Mugman - Normal. Can be used as a skin variant. * Banya - Can create leaf platforms to stand on. Unlocked after completing Dawnin' Plains. * Snoozy - Can jump up to four times. Unlocked after completing C'mon Plains. * Vuvu - Can shoot a music note which turns into a tornado. Unlocked after completing Barely Rarely Desert. * Blimpa - Can hover for a while. Unlocked after completing Sky High Zone. * Arcti - Can swim through high currents. Unlocked after Iceberg Beach. * Firia - Can throw fireballs which burn up wood. Unlocked after completing Volcanic Mine. * Drillia - Can dig through soft dirt. Unlocked after completing Canyon Craze. * Lamidark - Can use dark magic to mind control enemies. Unlocked after completing Midnight City. * Sugaraze - Can eat through cake walls. Unlocked after completing Sugarland. * Awo - Can slash and go through secret areas. Unlocked after completing Bright Fright Park. Endings Endings are something you can get, there's different endings. #Best Ending - Achieved if you aced the game WITH EVERYTHING, and not a single hit! The enemy's game is destroyed, not only that, you get cheats! #Good Ending - Achieved if you aced the game, without a single death. The enemy's game is destroyed. #Neutral Ending - Achieved if you didn't aced the game, but still good. The enemy is with you, but still bothering you calling you a ripoff. #Bad Ending - Achieved if you died 100 or over times. Your game is destroyed. #REALLY Bad Ending - Achieved... if you never got to kill EVERY SINGLE BOSS! (you get five tries on a boss, lives are used on a platforming stage) Not only your game is destroyed, but also Animeworld is destroyed! And now everything there is ALL RIPOFFS. #Secret Ending - Achieved if you died 50 times, exact. The enemy's game is destroyed, but somehow, something evil is lurking in Inkwell. #Sad Ending - There's a screen asking you if you gave the contracts to the devil, and if you said no, instead of the normal story playing, it shows Cuphead and Mugman causing devastation in Inkwell. #Lie Ending - If you lied (for example, if you said No if you actually chose Yes), you will get a message saying "You should've told the truth" in all caps. #Elder Kettle Ending - In the tutorial, use Gripshot on the Punching Dummy, and push it toward Elder Kettle, and jump when it punches. If done right, Elder Kettle will immediatly say that you are the worst ones, and kicks you out, saying he hopes he'll never see you again. #Game Over - Unlike the last game, this has lives. The max is 10. If all your lives are reduced to 0 (includes Player 2's lives), you can see Cuphead and Mugman sitting in despair. Clicking Try Again will make them go back to the beginning. Clicking Give Up makes Cuphead and Mugman sinister beings, and they destroy game over screen. #Cow Ending - First joke ending. If you got the Best Ending, if you typed your name as Cow, Cuphead will Moo, confusing everyone. #Controlling Ending - Second joke ending. If you flipped the switch in the stage "Dunkin' Beginning", and made it all the way "Train Port 713", in the cutscene of Cuphead jumping out to catch Black Blob, he's now in the real world, and sees, that... a dog is controlling the events of the game! #Lightbulb Ending - Third joke ending. Naming yourself Lightblub makes Blocky from BFDI pop up. #Legendary Sword Ending - Fourth joke ending. On your first car boss fight (The Blaze), if you typed in the password "Hyrule" in the password section, Cuphead will stop, look right, and he gets a Legendary Sword! End. #An Ending - If you decide to click the "An" in Andrew Smiths (boss fight of "Zig-Zag Big-Bag Forge"), an ending will come up, with Adesign, not until you hear "An Ending". Trivia *The Controlling Ending is a reference to Silent Hill's joke ending about where you figure out a dog controls the game. *Legendary Sword ending is a reference to a secret ending in Infilirate the Airship, where you have to free a police officer by choosing Headphones and going at the time part, get all the way to the final one (where you have to pick the right disk) creator forgot, just find the password, go to the Headphones part AGAIN, this time the password, you may reset or continue, do Cannonball, choose Chair, then Eject, and then tada! LEGENDARY SWORD! The Cow Ending is another reference to the game Infilirate the Airship, where when you click "Make an animal noise." In the part where you need to to pass ELECTRICITY, you make an animal noise. *Lightbulb Ending is a reference to the easter egg on Scratch's Contestant maker. Mr. Yokai forgot the name of it, but if you type in Lightbulb as the name of the character, Blocky will pop up! *An Ending is a reference to a Clovermon named Adesign obviously, where its a joke on where its cry is "A Noise" and its main attack is "An Attack". *Lie Ending is a reference to Impossible Quiz's Question 60, where it asks you if you completed Question 59 on your first try. Lying is an instant gameover. *Banya is a reference to Banyon from Pocket Plants, Vuvu is a reference to the Vuvuzela, and Awo is a reference to what wolves howl. Category:Games